Dreamtalk - Glut
Jesus.. on my mind.. I want you to teach me.. Kaede blieb stehen und schloss die Augen, als durch die Kopfhörer der unverwechselbare Beginn des Lieds in seine Ohren drang. Wie lange war es her, dass er es das letzte Mal gehört hatte? Jesus.. on my mind.. where are you? Viel zu lange. Jesus.. on my mind.. don't hide away.. Ein ungewöhnliches sarkastisches Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf Kaedes Lippen. Ah ja.. das war es, was er tat, oder? Sich verstecken? Jesus.. on my mind.. this time I want to see.. Langsam nahm Kaede seinen Weg wieder auf, Schritt für Schritt. Wo genau wollte er eigentlich hinlaufen? Er hatte die Wohnung verlassen, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass mit Tenshi alles in Ordnung war. Did you even exist? I dream of drowning.. I don't really exist.. Er hatte vergessen, wie poetisch und gleichzeitig überaus dramatisch der Text war. Inside the glass that is my fragile self, my heart is crumbling away.. Okay, sein Finger fand den Knopf zum nächsten Lied. Slipknot.. nein.. ah, Camille Saint-Saens. Besser. Trotzdem hatte sich das Lied, wie immer, in ihn hineingefressen. Das lag nicht einmal so sehr am Text, eher an der Stimme. Es hatte ihn über Jahre begleitet und ihm geholfen, zu sich selbst zu finden, es hatte ihm geholfen, mit manchen Dingen ins Reine zu kommen. Kyoto hatte einige Dinge wieder hochgeholt. Erinnerungen, über die er lange nicht mehr nachgedacht hatte. Wie lange war er nicht mehr in Gion gewesen? Sicher zehn oder elf Jahre. Das letzte mal damals mit Tooru, als sie nachts um drei überlegt hatten, was sie mit dem Rest der angebrochenen Nacht tun sollten, bis die ersten Busse wieder fuhren. Es war eigenartig gewesen, jetzt wieder dort zu sein. Es hatte sich so wenig verändert, und doch war alles ganz anders. Hätte er damals vermutet, dass alles so nah an der Oberfläche war? Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Hijikata nicht schon einmal irgendwann gesehen hatte. Er war so oft im Enryaku-ji gewesen, ohne zu wissen, was sich dort noch befand. Er hatte sich in Kyoto zu keinem Zeitpunkt so alleine gefühlt wie dieses Mal. Hatte er etwas getan? Irgendetwas, das den anderen gezeigt hatte, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen konnten? Es musste so sein. Wie bescheuert das doch war. Er kannte sie so kurz und erwartete, dass sie ihm vertrauten. Aber trotzdem.. irgendetwas musste es ja gewesen sein, weswegen alle so erpicht darauf gewesen waren, dass er den Spiegel nicht bei sich trug. Nichts davon bei sich trug. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dass Jin den Spiegel und die Kristalle aufbewahrt hatte, er war sich sicher, dass Jin absolut verantwortungvoll damit umgegangen war. Es war nicht das Problem, dass er etwas nicht gehabt hatte, auch wenn er es für seine eigenen Studien so schade fand. Das Problem war, dass es ihm gezeigt hatte, was für ein Idiot er gewesen war. Es war so einfach, mit ihnen zu lachen. Und.. es war so einfach, sich zu ihnen allen hingezogen zu fühlen. So verdammt einfach. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass es so gelaufen war. Ein Realitätscheck. Seine Füße hatten ihn nach Hause geführt. Leise stieg er die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf, als ein Gewicht plötzlich auf seiner Schulter landete und ein vorwurfsvolles Maunzen an seine Ohren drang. "Koko.. ja ich weiß, ich war viel zu lange nicht da, es tut mir leid.. war dir langweilig, hm?" Während er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss, kraulte er die Katze, die jetzt auf seiner Schulter saß und ihren Kopf an seinem Haar rieb, hinter ihren weichen Ohren. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und hängte seine Tasche an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken, ehe er in seine Küche ging, auf dem Weg sortierte er die wenigen Briefe, die in seinem Briefkasten gewesen waren.. Rechnungen und Werbung. "Hallo Hisa.. ich bin wieder zuhause.." Im Vorbeigehen lächelte er wie immer die Fotos auf der kleinen Kommode an, fast so, als ob sie antworten würden. Er musste sich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Er hasste es, wenn er so war. Unnötig dramatisch und... ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein als emo. Grauenhaft war das. Kaede schloss die Augen und rieb sein Gesicht an Kokos weichem Fell, so wie die Katze eben ihr Gesicht an seinen Haaren gerieben hatte. Er würde das schon schaffen. Vielleicht würden die anderen eines Tages erkennen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnten. Vielleicht auch nicht. So oder so würde er damit umgehen lernen. Und er würde nicht diesen... diesen... kitschigen Schwachsinn zulassen, der sich immer viel zu schnell in ihm ausbreitete. Nein, würde er nicht.